Ben Wrough
Ben Wrough is a Bounty-Hunter from San Diego, and a good friend of the Adventurer, Garren Dash. Appearence Ben has dark blue skin, a muscular body and spiky darkbrown hair. His eyebrows are like the hairstyle spiked, and he additionally got a small goatee. He usually wears a grey gangster-jacket, over a black hoodie. Like this, his jeans are also black, but in contrast, his shoes are lightbrown with silver-accents. Personality His personality is layed back and calm, not having much worries about difficult situations. He has a dislike for violence, trying to solve problems with words instead with doings. He is also known to be pretty childish at times, making fun of others, squirting other people with water, drawing on his skin or tipping on other's feet when bored. Despite this, he can be pretty hypocritical when it comes to words, telling others not to comment most things they hear, despite doing it himself longer. He is additionally known to be very cunning with antisocial individuals, due to his own experience in the criminal underworld. History There is not much known about his pre-school life, only that he had a dislike for his parents and lived in a commune. At the age of 10, he has gone to the Zamorano Elementary School, he met a Human named Garren Dash, who wasn't liked by quite a few people, due to his animalistic traits and oddly cause of his zoological knowledge. After hearing that he scarred a Wendigo with his bare fingernails and not knowing the whole story behind it, he fought of him as psychopath and wanted him out of his school. On a summer friday, he confronted him during break, insulting him as a barbarian. This caused Garren to snap, and bite him into his left hand, leaving a bloody mark on it. "if you have no idea, you should leave it" he could hear afterwards, but not thinking about it. This wasn't the last time he made fun of him and had to feel the consequences. In 6th Grade, during math-class, Garren was making notes, but Ben acknowledged them as false. This caused Garren to punch him into his shoulder very hard, leaving a bruise. His opinion about Garren started to shift around 7th Grade. When he just made a little fun over someone else, Garren kicked his leg which caused him to fall over. Just when Ben wanted to call him a psycho, Garren yelled him in the face "listen up lunatic, i don't know why replace facts with delusions but there is a time to stop. Either you let your good sense come out or your heart will drown in a lake of pure darkness!". Sometime after this, he restrained his jerkish-behaivour and became more reasonable and even closing peace with Garren and becoming friends. He helped him with many situations, like fending off bullies or school-presentations. After a while, he helped Garren building a transformation-armor, which he then tested on a Sunday. His friend has founded a Adventurer-Guild afterwards, he was curious and listened to every word about the Adventures he went on, and occasionally helping him, like with the freedom of a Casino, which was taken over by a group of Zombies or upgrading the educational system of his school. When Garren was captured by the Ghoul Sam Idirus, he, along with the Principal Carmen led the Group to free him, and was the one who came up with the Idea to cheer up Garren, after this event. At the battle of San Diego, he led the evacuation of the city, together with principal Carmen and Mayor Kevin. Some years later, he became a bounty hunter, so something similar to these events don't happen again in California. In 2046, when San Diego was under the Attack of a genocide-loving Iron Giant, he stood against him and his servants, but he eventually died in this battle. Abilities As a Orc, he has a excellent sense of smell, being able to identify someone or something by their smell alone. Because he doesn't like to use hand-weapons, he normally fights barehand when a fight is necessary. He additionally is known to be Aquamancer, due to having water-elemental magic-circuits in his arms, and training it for quite sometime. Aside from such, he is very skilled with words for comforting or reasoning with others and with many skills which would normally be associated with gangsters, like excellent card playing skills and motorcycle driving. Equipment Ben does not use weapons in a typical way, but he always got a bunch of smoke-bombs for reason of evacuation. Trivia * His elements are Darkness and Water * His favorite world is Pluto * His favorite food is Pretzel * His favorite color is black * His favorite beverage is coffee * His favorite animal is the barbary lion * His favorite show is Stranger Things * His favorite movie is Tangled * His favorite game is poker * His favorite ice cream flavour is chocolate * His favorite sports is Paintball * He loves carneval-music * His favorite instrument is the Piano * His dream destination is Berlin * His heavenly virtue is kindness * His deadly sin is sloth * His role model is Steve Rogers * He is Christian * His sleeping period ranges from 22 to 2 o'clock (4 hours) Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:2001.A.D. Births Category:2046.A.D. Deaths